


Crossfire Fable

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Battle, Bottom Jensen, Cage Fights, Claiming, Community: werewolfbigbang, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Omega Jensen, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Jared, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been best friends and pack-mates their whole lives. They have fallen deeply in love and they wish to become mates but due to wolf law they are forbidden to so; Jared, the Alpha, has no right to Jensen, the beta…not unless he wins the Crossfire fight, a bloody cage match where two Alpha’s fight to the death over the beta. Whoever wins the fight, wins the beta as their mate. Will Jared be able to defeat his enemy and win his beta, or will he fall at the hand of another Alpha and lose Jensen forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to rise in the west. The morning was cool and the dew on the grass was wet under Jared's paws. The droplets tickled the rough pads of his paws, making his whiskers twitch. The scents of forest were sharp and strong, and smelled of pine and rich earthly soil. They engulfed Jared's scenes as he took a breath; the scent of his friend hung thick in the air and the aroma drifted through the forest like a heavy fog. Jensen—he was close. He smelled so sweet and musky and lustful. 

Jared's body tensed ever so slightly as he lowered himself to the ground, crouching in the middle of the forest as his ears flattened against his skull. He crept forward, keeping his strong powerful body close to the ground. His nails dug up the loose dirt as he moved and it caused another wave of scent to rise from the forest floor, sending a rush of aroma to Jared's nose. 

Jensen's scent wrapped around the Alpha wolf, clinging to his senses and making his nostrils flare. He moved forward, his sharp eyes scanning the forest. He put his nose to the ground, sniffing the soil and drawing in the Beta's rich scent. Jensen was close by and the Alpha knew if he didn’t keep his gauge up the other wolf would get the jump on him. It was a game him and Jensen played in the early morning hours. 

While the other wolves of the pack slept, they playfully stalked each other and chased one another through the woods. Jensen was an unmated Beta, and although at times he was submissive by instinct, he was also a feral wolf. He wasn’t the fragile weak little creature that most Alphas thought him to be; he sure as hell wasn’t a push over, and if it came down to it, he could brawl with the best of wolves. He was a fighter in his own right, the same as Jared. 

Jensen and Jared had been best friends ever since they were pups. They had grown up together and were very close, and both their parents had hoped that one day they would become mates. Wolves were born Alpha, Beta or Omega; Jared had been born an Alpha while Jensen was born a Beta. Jensen was loyal and respectful, and intelligent, while Jared was brave and honorable, and loving. Their friendship was unbreakable; they were made for each other. Two wolves destined to be mates. 

Over the years their friendship blossomed into love. When Jared's father stepped down as pack leader, Jared took over. There were many Alphas in the pack, strong wolves, but Jared was the Alpha, the leader. On the night of the ceremony, Jared wanted to take Jensen as his mate but pack law dictated that he couldn’t. He had no right to Jensen; not until he won the Crossfire fight. 

The Crossfire fight was a tradition that went back all the way to Roman Times and it carried on for many centuries after. It was very big in the Middle Ages and many of the Alpha knights, the ones who not only ruled with the pack but also served in the king’s army, were strong and powerful, and enthralling in a way that made many Betas paw at the ground. 

They were seen as gods among the pack. The Crossfire fight took place every year on the first day of summer and it was an event where unmated Alphas engaged in battle to see who would win the right to an unmated Beta. It was a blood thirsty cage fight, a battle to the death, and whichever Alpha won was awarded the Beta as their mate. The Betas, should they not wish to be mated to the winning Alpha, were allowed to deny the advances, however, if they did, they were banished from the pack and exiled. It was seen as shameful and a dishonorable to deny an Alpha. Over the decades, there had been a few times when a Beta did not wish to be with the winning wolf but they stayed anyway simply to keep themselves from being a disgrace and outcast of the pack. 

Yet not all Crossfire fights ended in sorrow; there had also been many fights that ended with the happy, joyful coupling of an Alpha and a Beta. In fact, just three summers ago, that was how Jeff won his mate, Samantha. Jeff and Samantha were members of the pack and they had been friends for a while. Jeff wanted her to be his mate; he cared very much for her and she felt just as strongly for him. 

When the Crossfire fight took place, Jeff killed an Alpha that wished to have her as his mate. In doing so he won her heart and the right to her. Now they were happily mated and they lived in joy and peace. 

Jared considered the Crossfire fight to be outdated and savage, and he wanted it to be abolished but pack law was in place and it stood strong. Even if he was the Alpha, the leader and ruler of his clan, pack law overruled him and he had no say in whether or not the fight happened. It was a fact. Tomorrow Jared would have to fight another Alpha for the right to have Jensen as his mate. 

Jared growled and his fur stood on end; he wasn’t going to allow anyone to take Jensen from him. They had a lifetime of history together; they were pack members, brothers and friends. Jared loved the Beta and he would fight with everything in him in order to have Jensen as his own. He didn’t want to think about tomorrow and possibly losing Jensen. He need calmness and serenely right now. A time to enjoy being with his best friend. 

Jared sniffed the ground and found Jensen’s scent, closer now, and the strong aroma clung to his sensitive nose. He bared his teeth in a playful growl and crawled closer, making his way through the tall grass, getting closer to his best friend. The scent was overpowering but Jensen was nowhere to be seen. 

The Alpha lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs, and sniffed at the ground, trying to draw out Jensen's location. He heard a low growl and he spun around, seeing the Beta creeping up on him. Jensen moved with grace and his golden eyes shone in the early morning light, making him look fierce and feral. Facing his friend, Jared began to circle Jensen as the Beta mirrored his actions. 

Their eyes were locked on each other as they moved, bodies tense and strong, and muscles locked down tight as they circled one another. Jensen made the first move and he pounced but Jared dodged out of the way. Jensen went at Jared again and the playful fighting dance carried on back and forth until both wolves were panting heavily. Jensen let out a joyful bark, and Jared answered it with one of his own before he snapped playfully at the Beta. 

Jensen approached Jared with a focused gaze, sniffing the air around him and smelling the heavy musk of his friend. The Alpha rushed at Jensen, going low and moving quickly, pushing his strong shoulder down and in, and forcing his weight to connect with Jensen's side. Jensen went rolling with a huff and he took Jared with him, his paws wrapped around Jared's sides, holding him as they tumbled on the grass. They rolled with each other, trying to pin the other one down. They barked and nipped at each other as they playfully tussled. 

Jared managed to get Jensen down to the ground but the Beta bucked against him, sending them rolling down a small hill. Jared managed to get the upper hand then and he pinned Jensen with a paw to his chest. Jensen struggled, not a Beta to go down easy, until Jared's jaws lightly clenched around his throat, not tight enough to harm, just as a show of gentle dominance. Jensen submitted then and, without another thought, he transformed back into a human. Jared released his hold on his friend's throat and he shifted as well, groaning as his fur fell away and his skin replaced it. 

Once human, Jensen tilted his head back, exposing his pale throat. The other wolf hummed softly and rubbed his face against Jensen’s neck, snuffling and nuzzling the flesh, reeling in the sweet scent of his friend. Jensen smelled so delicious and Jared wanted to take him then and there, make him his mate and lover, but pack law stated that there was to be no intercourse until he had won the fight—until he had won Jensen.   
Jared growled again at the thought of the fight, of losing the man he cared so deeply for. 

The law was wrong; Jensen wasn’t some prize to be won. He was Jared's best friend and pack brother, and they both loved each other deeply and wanted one another. The law should have had no say in their lives as to who they could chose as a mate. Jared felt his anger rise and Jensen soothed him with a hand down his spine, shushing him softly. 

The Beta knew just what his Alpha was thinking, how Jared was enraged at the thought of losing him to another wolf. Jensen wanted Jared very much and he wished with all his heart that he was already mated with Jared. Jensen despised the law just as much as the Alpha but he was a loyal wolf and he would not break pack rules, no matter how much he wanted Jared. With a huff, Jared and Jensen went lax on the grass, hugging each other. Jared took the opportunity of calmness to look down at his friend, once again taking in the handsome beauty that was Jensen. 

He gazed into deep vibrant green eyes that shined with intensity and sparkled with love for him, noting the warm smile grazing his lush lips that left Jared slightly breathless. Jared felt the warmth of Jensen’s embrace and he basked in the heat rising from the Beta’s toned chest and his strong solid body, growling softly at the feel of Jensen's silken skin brushing against his. The Beta's familiar and adoring presence made Jared never want to leave Jensen's arms. Jared smiled, and Jensen felt a blush creeping up his neck as he gazed back at his friend, noting the adorably cute dimples lining Jared’s cheeks.

Jensen saw the love Jared felt for him written on his face and the immediate heat rushed through him, making him cling tighter to Jared. Jensen wanted to be Jared’s mate so badly it hurt; he wanted to lean in close and kiss Jared, touch him in every place a mate had a right to, wanting to belong to his best friend and the man who meant the world to him. He didn’t want to be just Jared’s friend; he wanted to be his lover and his entire world—just as Jared was to him. 

“Are you worried about tomorrow?” Jensen questioned as he brushed Jared's shaggy hair out of his face. His other hand stroked down Jared's back and he felt skin so soft and warm, and smooth, like silk, resting under his palm. 

The Alpha leaned down so the skin of their chests brushed against one another. He wanted to be as close to Jensen as he could. Tomorrow, he might never see Jensen again. Jared licked a stripe up Jensen's cheek then nuzzled his neck and hugged his friend, breathing deep and taking in Jensen’s intoxicating scent. He nosed along Jensen's jaw and neck and encouraged the Beta to bare his throat, and Jensen did so willing. Jared nuzzled at the beating pulse, scenting Jensen’s love and fondness for him. It wasn’t the first time he smelt the loving emotion but it was stronger now as they lay together then it had been over the past few months. 

“I'm not worried about the fight. I'm ready.” Jared sounded confident and sure, but Jensen was still worried. 

Jensen clung to Jared and prayed that his friend was right. “You could die, Jared. It’s a fight to the death and you could be killed and I...” 

“Hey, look at me.” Jared cut in, and Jensen did as he was told, gazing loving into the hazel eyes of the Alpha. 

Jared kissed his cheek softly. “I won’t let anyone take you from me, I promise. I'll fight tooth and nail. I will win tomorrow. You will be mine, pup.”

Jensen smiled brightly at the nickname; Jared had called him ‘pup’ all his life, even though he was the older wolf. It was a name just for him, one only his friend used. When they were younger and they would play together, chasing each other through the forest and rolling down the hills giggling joyfully, Jared would follow after Jensen, calling him a “pup”. Jensen, being the older wolf, would paw playfully at Jared and tell him not to call him that. The nickname had made the Beta feel like a puppy and he wanted to be seen as the grown up wolf. 

However, one night a bad storm had come through and Jared had become really scared. As they sat in the cave den, Jensen cuddled Jared and shushed him. “Don’t cry, Jared,” he had said. “It’s okay, I’m here. Pup is here.” 

The nickname had soothed Jared, making him feel safe in Jensen’s arms. From then on the playful name stuck and Jared always felt safe when he was close to his friend. Now was no different. Jared hummed a soft lullaby tune against Jensen’s neck as he hugged him, a sweet one that Jensen knew, one of his favorites from their childhood. The Alpha rubbed his cheek against Jensen’s face, purring as his friend’s stubble caressed his skin, an action that made both of them purr contently, soothing them. 

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead and rubbed his hand slowly down his Alpha’s spine, tracing each vertebra and enjoying the feel of Jared’s soft smooth skin under his fingertips. The action made Jared rumble louder and nuzzle at the Beta's neck, and Jensen grinned warmly. 

The two wolves lay together hugging, enjoying the calm before the storm. They shared a few soft kisses; nothing too heated, just short, almost chaste caresses. Pack law had forbidden intercourse but allowed shows of affection between friends, such as hugs and holding hands and light kisses. Both wolves despised the rules—hell, the “red tape” would drive anyone crazy. But for now that was all they had and they clung to the affection they were allowed. 

Jared kissed Jensen, giving his lower lip a gentle tug with his teeth as the Beta tenderly rubbed his back. Jensen’s heart thumped quickly in his chest as Jared’s hands skimmed over his sides and across his rib cage, the touch both comforting and leaving sparks of fire in their wake. The sun had now risen and it was a beautiful morning; Jared and Jensen lay curled together for a long while, lazily touching each other and occasionally kissing, and basking in the sun's warm rays. It felt so nice and loving, like the world was only meant for them. 

If the stars aligned and everything was in their favor, then this time tomorrow, Jensen would be Jared's mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen couldn’t believe the day had come so quickly. Yesterday passed in a rush of worry and fear, and uneasiness, and it flew by, seemingly uncaring of the wolves' anxiousness. The time had come; today was the first day of summer, the day of the Crossfire fight. The morning was cool but all was not calm; there was tension in the air and it was thick. All of the wolves in the pack could feel it and it made the hair on the ridge of their necks stand up. 

Some even bared their teeth in a snarl. All of the pack members were loyal to Jared and Jensen’s friendship and affection, and they hoped that their Alpha would win today. None of them wished to see the Beta with another Alpha, let alone witness the killing of their pack leader. The wolves of the Padalecki pack walked in silence with their heads bowed, creeping through the forest as they made their way to the warehouse. The warehouse was one that the pack had purchased years ago and now owned, and it housed the area where the fight would take place. 

All of the pack were in their animal form and Jared was in front of them, leading the wolves with Jensen by his side. The Alpha and Beta walked in step, their tails tangled together as both of them held onto what could possibly be their last few moments of closeness. Yesterday, they had spent all day together, partly worrying about the upcoming fight and partly enjoying having the day to themselves. All throughout the day they were inseparable, never once straying from the other. That night they curled up together in Jared's bed, holding the other in a tight embrace and praying that tomorrow wouldn’t come. 

But the day had come; Jensen was worried and fearful but Jared seemed focused and prepared. The Alpha was ready to fight. Jared took a deep, cleansing breath, snarling as adrenaline prickled in his veins. Once outside the warehouse, the wolves of the pack transformed and they walked inside, allowing their Alpha and Beta to lead the way. As Jared and Jensen stood in wolf form, their tails still twined together, the pack took their seats quickly, all of them keeping their eyes locked on the center of the ring. 

Some wolves choose to accept a robe to cover themselves up with while others chose to be nude. It wasn’t uncommon for the members of the pack to see one other nude; with transforming throughout the day, many chose to not wear cloths because they didn’t wish to ruin their clothing with it being ripped off them when they shifted. Today some wolves chose to remain modest while others simply sat exposing themselves. 

The warehouse was extremely spacious and the inside of it resembled a UFC octagon. Rows of lights hung from overhead, casting the warehouse in brightness, and bleachers surrounded the steel cage in the center of the room. The pack council was there as well, already seated and waiting for the fight to take place. The council was a group of elder wolves, the keepers of pack law. They were present to make sure tradition was kept and that the fight was held. They were the most honorable and respected wolves of the pack, and Jared's father was one of them. 

Jared bowed his head in respect upon seeing his father, and his father bowed back in appreciation and loyalty. Jared's father, although a firm believer in the tradition of the Crossfire fight, was not looking forward to this battle. He didn’t wish to see his son fight, fearing that maybe Jared wouldn’t be strong enough to beat the other wolf. The elder wolf did not wish to see his son killed; no father would. But law ruled and even he couldn’t break tradition. 

The fight had to happen, whether the elder liked it or not. 

Jensen's parents were already in the stands, both dressed in robes. He transformed into a human and covered himself with a robe as well then rushed over to them, giving them a warm hug. They clung to him as if he were still their little boy, both of them petting his back and running fingers through his hair, trying to sooth their son's fears. They were both just as worried about what the day held as Jensen was but they refused to show their uneasiness. Their boy needed their strength and support on a day such as this one. 

“It’s going to be okay, Jensen,” his mother said, her voice soft and warm. She brushed a kiss against Jensen’s temple as she hugged him. “Jared loves you and his affection is his weapon; he will win today, his love will see to that.” 

“Jared's a born fighter, son,” Jensen’s father added. “He will win today. I'm sure of it. You two were meant to be; it’s written in the stars.” 

Jensen prayed that his parents were right. He took a seat between them and held their hands, in each of his, as Jared made his way to the cage. Another Alpha was already there waiting for Jared, standing tall in human form, his head held high and his blue eyes trained on Jared. He was just as tall as Jared but not as built. Jared looked good, focused and ready, while the other wolf looked like he was coming out of his skin, as if he couldn’t wait to tear Jared apart. Jared recognized the man; the wolf had passed through a few weeks ago. Tyler was his name and he was a lone Alpha, not one who belonged to a pack. 

He had been making his way through Jared's territory when he had come across the Padalecki pack. Tyler was respectful and he had meant the pack no harm, he simply wished to stay long enough for a hot meal and a bed for the night. Jared wasn’t selfish and his pack had a lot of supplies to sustain everyone comfortably. He had taken in lone wolves before in the past, some who continued to pass through while others had chosen to stay and join his pack. Jared granted Tyler permission to stay and gave him shelter for the night. 

The next morning, however, Jared wished he hadn’t. Tyler tried to make a move on Jensen and when he had, Jared ordered him off their lands with a vicious snarl. Tyler had gone quietly, not raising a bit of trouble. Now it was clear why he had left so easily; he had been awaiting the day when he could fight Jared for the right to have Jensen, and mate with him legally. 

The sigil on Tyler’s chest matched Jared’s; a full moon surrounded by stars. All wolves were born with a birth mark to represent their status in the pack; Alphas were born with a full moon, Betas a crescent moon, and Omegas with no moon but a circle of stars. A silence filled the area as Jared shifted into human form and the tension grew higher as he walked into the large cage. The two naked men stood facing each other; their eyes locked together as they snarled. A shudder raced through the entire pack at the sound of their Alpha's snarl, the tone deadly and vicious, making the hair on their necks stand on end.

Jensen couldn’t take his eyes of Jared; the Alpha was a menacing presence, one Jensen had only ever seen when they had been in battle. The pack had been forced to defend their territory from other packs a few times over the years. Jared's muscles were locked in place and he radiated strength and power, a true predator once again ready to defend what was his. Neither of the Alphas moved as the council spoke. 

Jared's father addressed the pack, his voice unwavering, even as he feared for his son's life. “Today we come to witness a tradition that has been passed down through the ages. It is a battle of honor and loyal. A fight that will determine the paring of an Alpha and a Beta. May the stars shine in your favor and may the best wolf win.”

Jensen took a ragged breath as the two Alphas shifted; claws elongated and teeth were bared, and the transformation overtook the two men quickly. They stood in wolf form; Jared as a black wolf and Tyler as a tan wolf. Snarling, they began to circle each other, not taking their eyes off the other as they moved swiftly around the large steel cage. Jared made the first move and he leaped at the wolf with a vicious growl but Tyler was faster and he dodged out of reach. 

Jared landed where the other wolf had been standing and Tyler was on him in a flash, jumping on his back and snapping his jaws and growling. His powerful muscled form hit Jared hard and Jared went down, snapping at his opponent as the wolf fought to sink his teeth into his neck. Jared kicked at the wolf and Tyler went down in a huff. Jared rolled to his right and got to his feet, growling loudly. Tyler snarled and the wolves began to circle each other once again, their tails twitching anxiously behind them as they moved. 

Jared was a feral beast and his intoxicating scent filled the warehouse; the sight and smell made Jensen tremble, not out of fear but of arousal. The thought of it, of being owned and marked by his powerful Alpha, of being dominated yet also cherished, made Jensen’s cock twitch. The knowledge that he would have a soul mate who loved him so deeply and passionately made his heart skip a beat.

Jensen couldn’t stop imagining being claimed by Jared–taken roughly in the mating den, being pinned down onto the pelts and fucked ruthlessly until he howled, being knotted and tied to his strong Alpha for hours, lying locked together as one. He imaged the next morning, walking out of the den smelling like Jared, standing around the pack members with his Alpha holding him possessively, letting everyone know that Jared had claimed him. Jensen thought about being able to fall to his knees in front of his strong lover, to do anything he wished to please Jared; he wanted to kiss his body and worship Jared, wanting to lay in their bed and suck Jared’s cock until his Alpha was coming in a rush of heated pleasure. 

Jensen thought about how it would feel to be able to enjoy the sensation of Jared’s thick long cock in his mouth, moaning and purring as his lips and tongue danced on the swollen flesh. He thought about the warm, loving feeling of being in Jared’s arms in their bed and being ravaged by his mate, finally being able to give himself up for the taking. He thought about spending every day with Jared, living in love and happiness, and joy. Jensen desperately wanted that; his lover and best friend was all he needed, and he desired it so much that his heart ached with pain at the thought of not being with Jared.  
The sound of jaws snapping drew his attention and he called out Jared's name in desperation as he watched Tyler sink his teeth into his Alpha’s shoulder. 

Jared countered the attack with a bite of his own, managing to break the skin of the other wolf's leg. Tyler yelped and back off, holding up his injured leg for a split second before running back at Jared. The two wolves grappled back and forth, biting and clawing at each other, each of them snarling savagely. Several gashes colored their furs as their heavy bodies slammed into each other, both of the Alphas fighting to pin the other one. Jensen’s heart was racing with fear for his mate as he watched the trickle of blood roll off the deep grooves of muscles along Jared’s body. 

Blood dribbled from the bite mark on Jared's shoulder and instantly Jensen’s body strained toward him, wanting to go help his mate. But he couldn’t interfere; he had to stay in the stands, forced to watch his friend fight in a blood bath for the right to him. Jensen was yearning for Jared's touch and his love, for his domination. The feeling was natural and it was right, one many Betas felt for their Alphas. If Jensen had been allowed to he would be in that cage with Jared right now, helping to kill Tyler so Jared could have him. 

The battle raged on with both the Alpha's getting in their share of wounds, both of them giving as good as they were getting. Tyler knocked Jared down, but Jared got to his feet quickly, only to be thrown to the ground once again as the wolf slammed into him. A roaring pain ran threw his body, but he ignored the pain and lashed out with a claw to Tyler's side. He refused to roll over onto his back and expose his neck. He would not submit. 

Jared snarled and snapped his jaws, reaching for the man’s paw but he wasn’t fast enough and Tyler jumped on him and sank his teeth into Jared’s shoulder. Jared howled, snarling, his nails clawing at the ground as he tried to pull away. Tyler held tight and brought his paw up to Jared’s side and clawed at his skin, and the flesh easily split under the razor sharp nails and Jared's body was rocked with another wave of white hot pain. 

Jared refused to give up; with fast speed he rolled the wolf off him, but Tyler came at him again; they clawed at flesh and bit with snapping jaws, and grappled for domination, both of them now panting from the struggles of the fight. Tyler was a magnificent fighter, just like Jared; both wolves refused to back down, each of them launching themselves at one another with razor sharp fangs. 

Neither of them gave an inch and they would not surrender until the other was dead. Jensen watched with fear in his eyes as Jared's feral roar filled the area; Jared lashed out at Tyler, facing off against the wolf with hackles raised and bloody teeth bared. Jared managed to get the upper hand and he struck out with his large paw, his claws tearing a jagged wound into the flesh of his opponent's side. A gasp emulated from the crowd as Tyler stumbled back, the wolf whining softly as blood seeped from his wound. For a second, it seemed like he was going down and Jared moved in for the kill. Jared knocked Tyler to the ground with a sharp head butt and he pinned Tyler down but the other wolf was strong and he writhed and twisted wildly on the ground, snapping at Jared. His teeth managed to catch Jared's paw and he broke the skin, and Jared howled and released the other wolf. Tyler pounced to his feet and growled at Jared and lashed out, snarl as he managed to catch Jared's chest with his claws. 

“No!” Jensen screamed as Tyler’s claws slashed into his Alpha's skin, the sound of flesh ripping making his heart clench in his chest. 

Shocked gasps filled the area from the pack members, all of them fearing for their Alpha. Jared yelped and fought when Tyler took him down, twisting wildly on the ground and trying to get out from under the other wolf as Tyler’s jaws snapped at him. 

Jared refused to give in and he tucked his back legs and kicked hard, knocking Tyler off him. Bleeding, he snarled and launched himself at Tyler, uncaring of the wound incrusted on his chest. He had heard Jensen scream; hearing the fear and worry in his friend’s voice, and the sound gave him the strength to fight—to finish this, once and for all. 

Jared landed on Tyler and the wolves went rolling in a grappling of dominance, each clawing at the other and biting at any part of flesh they could. He snarled, fangs dripping with saliva and jaws snapping, going straight for Tyler's throat as a deep growl vibrated from the back of his throat. 

Jensen smelt it, the scent of his Alpha, flaring hot and strong. Jared looked more vicious and blood thirsty now and he was winning the fight; Jensen would see it; both wolves were still engaged in battle but Tyler’s movements were slowing and becoming uncoordinated, unlike Jared’s. 

He still growled and snarled, his ears pulled back, flattening against his skull. He struck out in rage but Tyler’s actions didn’t have the same power they had moments ago. Jared’s powerful scent had Jensen in a crazy spiral of dizziness and his body seemed to call out to his Alpha, longing for his touch and love, and lust. Jensen wanted Jared to end this—he wanted to be Jared's mate now. 

The battle raged on and the wolves fought with strength and power, and viciousness; Tyler was weaving more and growing weaker, lashing out blindly in anger and launching himself with uncoordinated movements. Jared managed to use Tyler's slower movements to his advantage and he dug his teeth into Tyler’s side as the wolf spun around. 

The bite wound managed to shake Tyler more, but it didn’t bring him down. He fought, but it was clear to the pack that he was losing this battle. Jared thrived off his love for Jensen and fought with more power. The room grew louder as the pack members screamed and cheered, and the room seemed to grow hotter with the rising tension. Jared's muscles bunched and contracted and strained as he fought. The earth seemed like it shook with his feral movements as he snarled and thrashed with Tyler. 

The noise from the pack was shearing, all of them cheering loudly for Jared—demanding that he kill Tyler. Their voices seemed to rattle the walls of the warehouse. Jared had wounds on his body and he was bleeding, as was Tyler, but each of them paid no attention to the pain, only on the fight at hand. Jared got lost in the battle, the snapping of teeth and the snarling that rumbled from his chest. He struck out at Tyler with brute strength, his claws drawing blood on the wolves flesh right under his ribs. 

Tyler struck back and thrashed at Jared, and the wolves engaged in a blood thirsty battle that had both of them seeing red. Jared finally saw his chance to take the other wolf down; he snapped at Tyler’s neck, aiming to bite the wolf and take him down to the mat. His razor sharp teeth sank deep into Tyler’s flesh and the wolf went down, howling out in pain. Jared went for the kill; quick as lighting he pinned Tyler down with a claw to his bleeding side and clamped down hard on the wolf’s throat. 

Another deafening roar emulated from the crowd as Jared gave a sharp thrash with his head, snapping Tyler's neck. Tyler lay dead under Jared, his golden eyes staring lifelessly out into the crowd. Jensen's heart leap in his throat and he howled Jared's name in pure joy, his voice louder than any other wolf in the arena. 

Jared had done it—he won Jensen as his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

A round of cheers erupted from the pack so loudly it seemed to reverberate off the warehouse walls like an earthquake. Jared shifted and stood as a man in the center of the ring, panting and covered with wounds. His sharp eyes scanned the room for Jensen and he found him; his best friend...and now his mate. Jared bared his teeth in a victorious smile, and Jensen jumped out of his seat and raced down the bleachers to the cage door. 

The Beta stood in front of the wire door, which was still closed. He expected Jared to burst through the cage and sweep him up into his arms, to hug him and kiss him, and to shove him face first onto the ground and mount him then and there, but that didn’t happen. Jared stalked over to the door and latched his fingers into the cage wire, standing there looking Jensen up and down with hungry eyes. 

Jared looked wild and feral, like he wanted to tear into Jensen and ravage him. There was a predatory grin lining his lips and Jensen trembled with arousal as lust, hot and fierce, spiked in his blood, knowing Jared was vibrating with need and the desire to claim. Jensen stood before his mate with his heart beating quickly in his chest; he wanted to submit right there, to shift into a wolf and bow his head, and to roll onto his back and expose his belly for his Alpha. The Beta gazed at his Alpha with pure fondness and love and hot passion, thinking that Jared was so strong and beautiful, and perfect in every way as he stood there in all of his naked glory. 

Power, strength, and lustful fury radiated off of Jared, and the aroma of it spiked hot desire in Jensen’s body. As the crowd cheered for their Alpha and Beta, Jared and Jensen remained frozen in place, both of them gazing hungrily at each other. They were mates now and it had been so long coming; their hearts were filled with passionate love for one another, so pure and true. Jensen’s pupils were huge, shrinking the emerald of his iris to a thin ring, showcasing the heat and lust he felt for Jared. Jared’s eyes were fixed on Jensen’s mouth and he growled when Jensen ran the tip of his tongue over his plush lips. 

Finally, he dragged his eyes up Jensen’s body and met his gaze head on, and Jensen felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin from the searing desire pulsing though him. The Beta whispered his Alpha's name and it sent Jared howling. The Alpha burst through the door and swept his mate up into his arms, claiming his mouth in a deep wet kiss. Jared and Jensen’s parents cheered with pure delight as the two wolves kissed, thrilled that their sons were now together. Jared licked his way into Jensen’s mouth and he hugged the Beta as Jensen nipped at his lips. 

Jared caught Jensen by his jaw and he licked his Beta’s cheek and lips, and rubbed his face against Jensen’s, trying to mark Jensen with his scent. He heard his Beta purr and he rumbled in return, letting Jensen hear his pleasure. Jared kissed Jensen’s lips hotly as his heart skipped beats.

“Mine,” he growled against Jensen’s lips, rumbling so deep in his chest that the rough tone made Jensen shiver. A flare of heat blossomed in his belly and shot straight to his groin. Jensen licked at Jared’s lips, moaning, “I’m yours now, Jared. Take me.”

Without another word, Jared took Jensen’s hand, and the Beta’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Jared's warm hand close tightly around his. Together the pair raced out of the warehouse, vaguely aware of the intense cheering from their pack. Along the way, Jensen lost his robe; the two men ran naked through the woods and they made it half way to the mating den before they stopped running. Jensen couldn’t help himself and he urged Jared up against the tree, and he pushed his nose and mouth to Jared’s throat, feeling the quick pulse under his lips. 

Even though he wanted Jared to mate with him, he was also concerned for his friend's wellbeing; his Alpha still had painful wounds on his body from the fight and Jensen wanted to sooth Jared—to get his hands on him, to touch tenderly and gentle him, and take the pain away. He leaned close and sniffed at the battered too-hot skin then he licked over the broken flesh, whining softly when he heard Jared hiss. 

The wounds weren’t life threatening and being a wolf meant they would heal quickly. Jensen knew that but he was still worried for his mate. He licked gently over the cuts and rubbed his cheek against them, trying to sooth the sting he knew his Alpha was feeling. 

“Shh, hush, pup,” Jared rumbled softly, his tone almost like a sweet lullaby, even as a lustful urge raced through his veins. “I'm okay.” He took Jensen’s lips in a tender, sweet kiss, soothing his worried mate. 

Jensen forgot all about the wounds and he kissed Jared back with enthusiasm, licking and nipping at Jared’s lips, desperate for his mate to take him. Jared understood the need; his inner wolf called for him to claim, to take and ravage, and own Jensen. The wolves took off running again, heading for the mating den. They held hands tightly and moved in step, as one. Moments later, they were at the mouth of the den, kissing, moaning, and pawing at each other's body. They were in each other’s arms and holding tight, touching skin to skin, on fire everywhere their bodies embraced. 

Jared's body was throwing off heat like a furnace, the need to claim burning him up from the inside. He shoved Jensen against the wall and took hold of his cock, squeezing at the flesh possessively, his mouth firmly latched to the skin of his mate’s neck. His ran his hand down Jensen’s toned chest and pinched at his nipples, hearing Jensen gasp softly as he did. 

Growling, Jared stroked Jensen's cock, tugging on the swollen flesh and feeling it throb in his hand. He let his fingers trail over the semi-hard shaft and swirl over the head before he slid his hand lower to cup Jensen’s balls. Jensen shuddered at the touches, and Jared purred in contentedness, pleased that he could do that to Jensen and give him pleasure. 

The mating wasn’t just for Jared but for Jensen as well; the Alpha wanted his Beta to enjoy every sensation—every kiss, touch and lick and nip. Jared jacked Jensen with a firm, slow tug, smirking when Jensen tossed his head back and rutted into the caress. Jared trailed a line of kisses to Jensen’s soft neck, breathing in the aroma of arousal and heat coming from Jensen's body. 

The Alpha licked and kissed at Jensen’s throat and collarbone, rubbing his face against the warm flesh, allowing his scent to wash over his Beta’s skin. He had to mark Jensen as his—his mate and his lover, his territory. Jensen was his mate now and the Beta's skin and body had become his territory—his to lick and suck, and kiss, and mark, and his to do with as he pleased. Jensen submitted to his Alpha and he bared his throat more as his hips rolled against Jared’s.

“Fuck, Jensen, look at you,” Jared purred, voice sexy and deep, dripping sweet like honey. “You look so hot, pup. Gonna fuck you good and knot you, and make you howl for me.” 

“Yes, yes, please,” Jensen begged. He tried to kiss Jared but his mate grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back farther so he could lick and suck at every inch of the smooth flesh of his throat. Jared growled and bit down onto Jensen’s neck, and Jensen’s hips bucked forward, grinding against Jared’s. As Jared jacked Jensen, he reached his other hand around the Beta’s body and his fingers slipped along the crease of Jensen’s ass; he rubbed a finger around Jensen’s hole, and Jensen whimpered with need at the touch.

“S’okay, pup. Soon,” Jared purred. “Soon I’ll fuck you.” 

“Now, Jared. Please,” Jensen begged, voice coming out needy and broken. “I want you in me, Alpha. I need you inside me.” 

With a growl, Jared tossed Jensen over his shoulder and carried him inside the den and over to the bed of pelts; he laid Jensen down on his back on the soft furs, tucking the Beta under him while he pressed wet, hot kisses to Jensen’s mouth. 

His mate tasted so sweet, like honey, and Jared sucked on Jensen's plush lips like they were the most delicious tasting thing. Jared kissed his way across Jensen’s neck and down his chest, peppering kisses to every inch of warm pale skin his lips found. His lips and tongue carried over Jensen’s toned abdomen and over the grooves between each of his ribs, feeling his cock jerk with every sniff of Jensen’s intoxicating aroma that filled his senses. 

He descended further as Jensen whispered his name and he paused when he reached his Beta’s groin. Forcefully, he nudged in, making space for himself between Jensen’s legs. He glanced up between Jensen’s spread thighs, groaning at the sight of his mate stretched out on the soft pelt. 

Oh, fuck, that was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen; his gorgeous mate, naked and spread out for him, his long flushed, hard cock dripping pre-cum against his flat, sculpted stomach, and his sexy bowlegs spread wide open, exposing his tight pink hole for the Alpha’s eyes. Jensen’s defined muscles rippled under his smooth skin with every breath he took and the sight made Jared all but drool like a dog with a bone. Dear god—his mate was so fucking beautiful. 

“Damn,” Jared breathed, leaning in to get a better whiff of his mate's scent. “You’re gorgeous.”

Jensen blushed, his cock jerking as Jared kissed the inside of his thighs. 

“You’re beautiful, pup. I wanna lick every inch of you.” Jared breathed in Jensen’s scent, stronger there than anywhere else on his body, so thick and musky, and enthralling. He went crazy for it, feeling hot and dizzy with the scent, and he dug his nails into Jensen’s abdomen as he licked and sniffed at Jensen’s hole. 

Jensen squirmed under Jared, seeking friction for his rapidly hardening cock. He wanted to take hold of himself and stroke his aching length but he didn’t because he knew Jared wanted to be the one to give him pleasure—the only one. Jensen’s skin felt over-sensitive and raw, and throbbing for Jared’s touch. He felt Jared’s hot breath and the soft prod of a tongue against his hole, and he shook under Jared’s large hands, feeling like his skin was growing hotter. 

Jared shouldered in further and pushed Jensen’s thighs wider, and pried the cheeks of Jensen’s ass apart, giving himself plenty of room as he began to suck on Jensen’s hole. He pulled back for just a second to look at the pink furl, pinprick tight, the skin non-claimed and clenching, just wanting to be filled with a knot. Jared dove back in and lavished the skin with hot, wet swipes of his tongue, growling as he licked at the tight pucker. 

“Jared,” Jensen whined, his hole twitching against the probing of his mate’s talented tongue. “More please. I need more.” 

Jared’s tongue flicked across the rim rapidly, licking Jensen open, and the Alpha sucked on the tight pucker as he growled lustfully, giving it hot open-mouthed kisses that had Jensen shuddering. Jared’s mouth sealed over the slick hole and his tongue flickered out to lap at the sensitive skin with long licks. He felt Jensen’s thighs tremble and the Alpha moaned as he alternately pressed his tongue inside his mate and lapped at the outer rim. 

Jensen whimpered and writhed on the soft pelts, feeling even warmer and lust-ridden as Jared rimmed him. Smirking devilishly, Jared firmly ran his tongue across Jensen’s hole again and again, getting Jensen wetter with his saliva; he pushed his tongue inside as far as he could and stabbed at the slick hole, growling against Jensen’s ass and earning him a high-pitched moan from his mate. Still rumbling, Jared licked playfully at the pucker and he sucked on Jensen’s hole like it was a sweet treat, moaning as Jensen’s warm hole clenched and twitched against the probing of his tongue. 

Jared heard his mate whimper again with a needy moan, knowing Jensen wanted him to hurry up and fuck him, but the Alpha couldn’t bring himself to move. He wanted to stay between Jensen’s legs and breath in his scent, to roll around in it and never come up for air. 

He just couldn’t help himself—he had to touch and lick, and taste his mate’s flesh. Jensen could hear himself making pathetic little whimpering noises but he couldn't help himself—he couldn’t hold back. Jared was giving him a dirty-filthy rimming and the growling from his Alpha was making him harder, the tone mixed with the vibration making Jensen’s cock throb painfully with need. 

Jensen’s hips fluttered when he felt a wet swipe of Jared’s tongue along his hole, sending a rush of sensations throughout his body. Jared flicked his tongue rapidly and then slowly, wetting his mate with tentative licks and then sucking on the pucker with more pressure. Jensen’s cock throbbed and he groaned deep in his throat. He howled Jared’s name when his mate mouthed and licked at him with more enthusiasm, the feeling of the wet slick slide of Jared's tongue along his intimate place making Jensen feel like his skin was tingly with heated bliss.

The more Jared nibbled and sucked on the puckered entrance, tasting Jensen’s most inmate place, the more Jensen made thick, gravely, needy sounds; all of those tones made Jared's cock twitch and swell. His manhood was filling with blood and his knot was swelling at the base, and he couldn’t hold back. He had to have Jensen now. Jared growled as he gripped Jensen's hips and flipped him onto his belly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen scrambled up onto all fours and pushed his hips back, and Jared growled at the sight of his mate, so willing and needy, offering himself up for the taking. Jared’s pulse raced and his breath quickened as he drank in the site of Jensen's bare ass presented before him. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek gently on the swell of Jensen’s bottom, and his Beta made a high keening sound that had Jared rubbing his face all over Jensen’s back, offering comfort and closeness and pack, the promise that soon he would be taken.

Jared shoved his fingers into his mouth, getting them sloppy-wet, and then he pushed them inside Jensen, not even attempting to be gentle. He had to have Jensen; his wolf howled for him to claim his mate, and Jensen was urging him on with every little whimper and moan. Jensen loved the streaks of pain that were mixed in with pleasure; he didn’t want Jared to be gentle with him—he just wanted Jared to take him and dominate him, and claim him in every way. 

Three fingers were now working him open, massaging his hole and pressing against his sweet spot, and Jared made a pleased noise when Jensen moaned his name. The Alpha let his fingers thrust and rub at Jensen’s dusky furl, watching with fascination as the skin fluttered and expanded under his touch. Jensen's legs were starting to shake from the heat and tension he felt coiling in his belly. 

The fingers moved forcefully inside him, probing further, and a burst of heat shot up Jensen’s spine when the tips of Jared’s fingers brushed that special spot inside him. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat and he instinctively pushed back against the touch, begging for more. As Jared worked Jensen open, he growled and bite at Jensen’s back, leaving teeth indentions in his path. 

He was going to mark Jensen as his own and after tonight there would be no question to whom Jensen belonged to. Jared quickly dragged his fingers out only to shove them back in harder, having Jensen cry out in frenzied pleasure, the beta's thighs quaking as Jared’s fingers scissored and stretched his inner walls, the thick digits pushing in and out then spreading him wide.

Jensen writhed on the pelts and pushed his hips back into each of Jared’s touches as jolts of pleasure roared through his nerves. Jared’s fingers twisted inside him, pressing hard and massaging against that bundle of nerves until Jensen was keening and whimpering, and clawing at the soft pelts. Jared’s fingers withdrew and Jensen groaned in disappointment, involuntarily clenching around the sudden emptiness. A few seconds later, after a fiery kiss that was more teeth than lips, the room was filled with low, breathy moans and lustful growls. 

Jared pinned Jensen down onto the pelts with a large hand to the back of his neck as he rubbed the leaking cockhead all over Jensen’s hole, letting the pre-cum slick the wet skin. With a sensual growl, Jared lined his hips up and shoved in with one long thrust, his inner wolf howling as Jensen opened for him. 

Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his head as Jared slotted inside him and he groaned loudly when his mate instantly began to fuck him. Jensen’s hands scrabbled at the pelts beneath them as he pushed his hips back, grinding his ass against Jared as his hips rolled. The Beta only got in a few grinds, rocking back onto Jared’s cock every time the Alpha pushed forward, before Jared stilled him with a strong grip to his hip and tighter hold on his neck, keeping him immobile. 

Jensen submitted to his Alpha, going still and letting himself be mated, and he moaned when Jared purred lovingly at his submission. Jared pushed him down so his shoulders were to the pelts and his hips were raised higher, making it easier to mount his mate; the Alpha instantly set up a sharp, frantic pace, fucking Jensen deep and hard, and thrusting faster each time Jensen howled his name. He growled at the sensation, savoring the wet warmth of the clinging heat of Jensen’s flesh around his cock. 

His mate was warm around him, quivering around his cock, and Jared lightly scratched his nails down Jensen’s sides as the pleasurable bliss raced through him. Jared pulled back then thrust forward with a deep roll of his hips, and he repeated the motion until Jensen was practically sweating and trembling under him. 

Jensen pawed at the soft pelts as Jared took him, his body moving with his mate’s powerful thrusts. He stretched himself out on the pelts, arms extended before him, keeping his hips raised as Jared fucked him. He purred in a lustful tone at the sensation of Jared’s cock rubbing deep inside him as he gave himself up to his mate. Jared growled happily at seeing Jensen stay docile under him—it was a rush to have his mate give himself up for the taking, knowing Jensen trusted him so much. 

“Just lay still, pup,” Jared moaned as he leaned over Jensen’s body to kiss his neck. “Just lay there and take it, let me do all the work. I’ll make you feel good, baby.” 

Purring, Jensen did as he was told, laying still under his mate. He folded his arms around the soft pelts and let Jared use him; let his mate ride him as he pleased, relaxing into the pleasurable tug and thrust of his Alpha’s thick, hard cock as it pounded into him. His own cock was blood-swollen and leaking, and the tip of it rubbed against the furs, the friction pushing Jensen closer to the edge with each grind of his mate’s hips. Jared started thrusting even faster and harder, grunting and growling each time he pulled back and slammed forward. 

He murmured filthy words into Jensen’s ear, mixed with words of love and lust as his hips rocked forcefully with each grind. He fucked his mate in earnest, his hips shoving forward so hard that Jensen was pushed forward on the pelts with each harsh thrust. Jensen was clenching around Jared’s cock and squeezing with every grind of Jared’s hips, and the Alpha thrust wildly into the warm body underneath him as his knot began to swell. Jared found Jensen’s prostate and his cock rubbed against it, and with each thrust Jensen clung tighter and tighter to the pelts as bursts of intense pleasure shot through his body. 

The Beta clawed at the pelts and arched his back as he was fucked with more force; Jared’s nails were digging into his hips, sure to leave marks, and Jensen’s breath left him in a rush every time Jared shoved inside him, forcing him to be impaled on the Alpha’s thick length. There was no going slow or being gentle for Jared; his lust and arousal, and need to fuck was urging him on and he growled like a beast as he rutted deep inside Jensen’s ass.

Jared shoved in brutally and his nails broke the skin on Jensen’s hips, and it had to hurt, but Jensen was still begging him to go even harder, the Beta loving every rough, hot sensation. Jensen grappled at the pelts as he took everything his Alpha gave him, loving every single second of the hot, intense pleasure. Jared’s stamina kept him going for a while, so long that Jensen lost track of how long his mate had been fucking him. 

His cock was aching between his legs and rubbing across the soft, warm pelts, and his arousal was so strong the mating den reeked of it. Jensen needed to come, needed release almost as much as he needed air. The slick-slide of Jared’s long, blood-swollen cock slammed in and out of him, making his entire body sing with pleasure. The beta's toes curled as his mate’s cock pressed against his sweet spot again and again. Jared’s knot grew with each grind of his hips and it was now nudging forcefully at Jensen’s hole, demanding entrance.

Jensen gasped and his back arched as he thrived off of the bright, hot pleasure shooting up his spine every time Jared slammed into him, his Alpha’s cock hitting his prostate each time. Jared was angling his hips so that he stuck Jensen’s sweet spot on every pass, and Jensen’s toes curled tighter against the pelts as Jared fucked him. The sounds that came from Jensen as Jared took him were barely human, the moans and whimpers coming out in howling vibrations as Jared's cock rubbed against Jensen's prostate on every harsh thrust. 

Jared’s mouth was working on Jensen’s neck—sucking, licking and biting—each sensation driving Jensen’s arousal higher. Not surprisingly, the sensation made his Beta shudder and Jensen let loose a broken whimper. Jensen’s hands were curled into fists in the pelts so tight his knuckles popped, and he bit down on the furs, his moans muffled as Jared drove into him faster and faster. His cock was steadily dripping pre-cum, the swollen length so blood-heavy now that the tip was almost purple. Jensen’s cock jerked with need but he couldn’t make his limbs move to reach down and grab himself. He whimpered his mate’s name, a needy little mewl, and Jared understood—the Alpha was more than willing to give his mate anything he desired.

Jared sneaked a hand between Jensen and pelts and took hold of his aching length, stroking Jensen in time with the snap of his hips. He tugged and pulled, stroking Jensen from base to tip, his thumb rubbing though the slit and smearing pre-cum along the swollen flesh. Jared gave a forceful grind of his hips and thrust forward harshly, and the knot was shoved inside Jensen's hole, locking them together. 

Jensen could feel Jared’s knot begin to swell further inside him, could feel the stretch of it against his hole as Jared rocked forward. With one last twist of Jared’s wrist, giving a firm stroke on Jensen's aching length, Jensen came hard and messy, howling Jared’s name as his orgasm tore through him. 

Biting down on the pelts as his cock pulsed, Jensen’s cries were muffled as his body tensed, his hole clenching tight around the knot in his ass. Jared’s thrusts turned sloppy and shallow, his knot tugging on Jensen’s rim; his balls drew up as his orgasm coiled like a spring inside him. Mere seconds later, he was coming and he bit down on Jensen’s neck hard enough to bruise as he spilled pulse after pulse of wet warmth into his mate. 

Jared growled at the feeling of Jensen going lax under him as Jensen's orgasmic aftershock ran through him and he felt an intense rush of love and fondness for his mate—the man he adored with all of his heart and soul. His actions, which moments ago had been rough and forceful, were now sweet and tender; Jared stopped thrusting and he gently rolled them onto their sides, spooning himself around his mate. 

The Alpha cuddled his Beta in his arms and placed soft, gentle kisses to Jensen’s neck, helping to sooth his mate, who was still staking in his arms. Jared's love for Jensen hit him in a rush and before he knew it tears of joy were running down his face; he had loved Jensen all his life but this was different—Jensen was his, now and forever: his to hold and love, his to cherish and worship. 

“I love you, pup.” Jared’s words were soft but Jensen heard them loud and clear. The Beta heard the love and devotion and passion in his Alpha’s voice, the pure emotions so strong, and it made tears come to his eyes. He melted into his Alpha’s embrace, leaving him boneless and relaxed in Jared’s warm arms. Jensen took Jared’s hand and held it, feeling his heart skip a beat as the flesh of Jared’s hand touched him, reveling in the feel of his Alpha’s warm soft skin against his own. 

Jensen turned his head and gazed over his shoulder, looking Jared in the eye. There was nothing but fondness and affection and love showing in Jared’s gaze. Jensen felt marked and claimed, and it was the greatest sensation he had ever felt. “I love you, Jared. I always have, and I always will.” 

“My mate, all mine,” Jared rumbled affectionately. He kissed Jensen’s temple and nuzzled his neck as he purred softly. 

The Beta purred back as he held Jared's hand. “I'm all yours, Jared. I love you so much.” 

Jared leaned forward and Jensen met him half way, and the wolves shared a hot, sweet and loving kiss. They were one now—mates, friends and lovers. They lay cuddling on the soft warm pelts, holding each other tightly and locked together as one. Later, once they had left the mating den, they shifted into wolf form and chased each other through the woods as they made their way back to camp and their pack. 

Jensen pawed playfully at Jared while Jared pounced at him and growled joyfully. It was as if they were kids once again, just two pups lost in themselves and their fun—wild and happy, and carefree. 

The truth was they were; they were mates, now and forever, and friends, always there for the other. Their lives could now truly begin, as one, to live, love and laugh. 

To spend forever with the wolf they loved with all of their heart and soul. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for the 2013 werewolf Big bang


End file.
